<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Afar by intoearthmix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101202">From Afar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoearthmix/pseuds/intoearthmix'>intoearthmix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EarthMix - Fandom, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV), นิิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoearthmix/pseuds/intoearthmix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix waited for him for ten years. Will his love and waiting for a decade be enough for him to love him back? A fic in which Mix loves Earth from afar and time will tell if it's all worth the wait or let time pass by as Mix's heart moves on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Endeavour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Give it up for another ace of 3 points for Captain Pirapat!" The announcer shouts with excitement as the crowd goes in wild—heart triumphing. Drums and cheers echo the whole arena. Mix is standing amid the crowd, focusing his eyes all on him. The tall figure roams around the court as directing his teammates - fire fuel on his eyes, lips pressed and hands up with pride—the king of the court, Earth Pirapat. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The small one doesn't usually like joining the basketball games unless their school requires it. But the thing is, Mix's school is the rivalry of Earth's school for the championship. Everything's an exception when it comes to his longtime crush. Yes, long time. Mix is currently a senior in high school, and this might be his last chance to see his crush play the court. The latter wanted to cheer for him so badly, but it might cause chaos and loss of dignity since he's wearing his school's shirt.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He stared in awe at the other school's captain. A smile formed on his lips as he remembers the first time he met him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was summer before he entered high school, which was 7th grade. Being a rebel kid, he escaped his mom during his enrollment and roamed outside the campus. His feet led him to the park where kids played, and some sports were held there. He sat silently on the bench and was not aware that it was the basketball player’s bench. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey" A kid around his age greeted him, which caused him to flinch. He turned around, and A kid greeted him with the most prominent smile he has ever seen. The kid has a dimple which was to die for indeed. He has excellent and firm facial features. His skin embraced the light of the sun, and he was glowing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hi!" Mix smiled at him. The other kid drank on his bottled water, and he was sweating due to the activity he did and sure as hell made Mix look away.<br/>
"What are you doing here? You're here to play as well?" The kid asked him and stared at Mix. Mix felt nervous all of a sudden as if it were some illegal questions. But he knows it's not the question but his beautiful eyes that met Mix's. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No, I was looking around. I just enrolled at the school along that area." He replied.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, that's a great school. But mine's on the other part of this town." The kid arranged his bag.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mix nodded, and then he heard the voice of his mom shouting. He wanted to know the kid's name. He was about to reply, but then the friends of the other kid talked to him, which signals that he was leaving. The small one wants to make friends, but he couldn't do it. He blames it on his shyness and anti-social self - he pouted. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Nice to meet you. I'll be going." The other kid smiled and left. He smiled back too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Earth, c'mon. Let's go!" The friends of the kid said. Mix smiled as he knew his name. Earth is his name. He couldn't explain, but his heart burst out of his ribcage.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There he knew it. He wouldn't forget that boy's name. He smiled and stared at him as he walked with his friends.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He knew from that moment he started loving him from afar. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The memory of the first time he met Earth snapped out as his school prayed for the last five seconds of the time to shoot and be the champion. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mix silently prays that their school would win even if he has a massive crush on the other school's captain. He watched focus as his school's caption snatched the ball from the other team's player, but then the heat arose as Earth moved furiously and grabbed the ball back to their court. The seconds lessened, and the buzzer-beater was about to signal, and the next thing he knew, Earth shot the ball inside the ring, and the crowd went wild, and Mix's school lost. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>All of his classmates were ready to go, and as he passed on the part where the team of Earth belongs, he stared at him and looked at him for the last time. He was admiring him and smiled not until he looked at him - or he thought so, for sure he wasn't looking at him, maybe behind his back or the crowd. He felt that Earth stared into his eyes, but he didn't want to assume, so he immediately left the arena.</i>
</p><p>
The sun hit the four concerns of Mix's wall and felt the scorching ray of it on his face. The sound of his alarm continues to ring, and that's when he goes up on his bed and turns off the alarm. "Ah shit. Not that dream again." He frustratedly shakes his face. Mix got up and made his bed. It's currently the finals season of quarter two or the Winter quarter. It means he needed a dose of caffeine and a back and forth review from Green Library and might not even go out from his dorm. 
</p><p>
A few minutes later, he took a shower and put on his best fashion despite the stress and deadlines. Mix wore a red shirt coupled with dark green long sleeves, rolled it 3/4s, and paired it with jeans and converse. He put on his backpack and earphones then immediately got out of his dorm.
</p><p>
Mix checked the weather and then the dining hall app of his university to eat for breakfast. As he scrolled, a text popped out from his college friend, Aye. They are both seniors. She asked him if he already ate, so he replied that they would have breakfast at their dining hall. 
</p><p>
The latter walked around 15 minutes then arrived on time, and he already saw Aye waiting at their usual spot. "What took you so long?" Aye stood up and proceeded to the food area."I'm having a slow morning, so don't mind me." Mix replied as he places food on his plate. "Finals are approaching and my lazy self isn't ready for it." Aye complains as they both walk back to their table.
</p><p>
They talk about the most random things until Mix dropped a topic that gave different vibes.<br/>
"Not that thing again. Come on, Mix. Ever since freshman year, you have always dreamt that. It's been three years since the last time you saw him and your country. Don't you think it's time for you to move on?" Aye, continue to munch on her food like a cute rabbit. 
</p><p>
 "I know. It's just that I feel like there's something or someone I left behind. I left my heart behind." Mix played with fork and the food he's about to eat.
</p><p>
"You have a crush on him that long, and I understand, but Mix, please, there's a lot of people here on campus. Haven't you spare a time even to appreciate the art?" Aye sips on her drink. 
</p><p>
"I have. Of course, since freshman year, but my standards and my heart keeps telling me the other way around." Mix explained. 
</p><p>
"Mix, this is our senior year here at Stanford. If you continue within that phase, you're letting life shift, and you're going to miss a lot of opportunities, even love. So let's make the most out of our senior year. Forget the crush of yours, appreciate and live the moment." Aye exclaimed, which left me having contemplations about my decisions in life. 
</p><p>
"You're right." Mix sighed.
</p><p>
"Anyways, you know Boom. How about him?" Aye asked, and Mix nodded and raised his eyebrows on the last word the former said.
</p><p>
"Are you that freaking dense, or you're completely unaware that he likes you since freshman year. Oh my god, Mix. Please. " Aye couldn't stop stumping her hands in the air.
</p><p>
"No, I don't see and think of it that way. He's just friendly." Mix pointed out.
</p><p>
They both finished their food and went out of the dining hall. Mix and Aye walked both on the same road but went to different areas.
</p><p>
"I'm telling you, Mix. Open your heart." Aye still talked about Boom, a Computer Science major and has been a Mix friend since their move-in day in freshman year, and he accompanied him during the orientation week, which they eventually became close. 
</p><p>
"Shhh. Stop with the love life, and let's focus on our thesis and finals. Degree first before love life and relationships." Mix said to shut Aye and her lessons with love life.
</p><p>
"Okay then. See you later, bae." Aye winked and headed towards her class. She's majoring in Communications, so Mix understands it sometimes on how vocal she is.
</p><p>
Mix shook his head as he headed towards the Green Library. As he entered, he felt the solitude and tranquility with the noise only of flipping pages and taking notes and swifts of keyboards. He swiped his id and sat on his favorite spot beside the huge windows, looking outside the campus. He placed out his iPad, which contains all of the lectures and notes he needed to review for his major, Neuro 116. 
</p><p>
Mix spent his elementary and high school in Thailand while his parents were working in California. Before his senior year in high school, he applied to colleges in the U.S as well as in Thailand. Still, Mix already fixed his mind on targeting his dream school in California, which is Stanford. His parents already wanted him to stay in California the moment his visa got approved. He applied to all California schools and was lucky to get into Stanford.
</p><p>
He began to study his lectures, notes, and readings accompanied by lo-fi music. He needed to get his shit together and finish this Neuro 116, or else this would finish him instead. "My brain is tired studying the brain." He said calmly and made sure that no one else heard since it's a library. No matter how many times he said that line, he still loves studying the brain since he's a Neuroscience major and on a pre-med track. He fixed his glasses and focused on his lecture until someone sat in front of him and said. "Your brain also needs a break from reviewing for the finals season."
</p><p>
He looked up, and a guy was smiling and holding a laptop flash before him. "Boom!" Mix said and fixed his state to greet him. "Take a break also. Don't push yourself too hard." Boom uttered and gave Mix a warm smile that Mix always noticed since freshman year. They talked about such things and then proceeded to review. Four hours passed, Boom left early at the library since he had a presentation for his org while Mix had no class for the rest of the day, so he remained at the library. The moment he finished reviewing Neuro 116, the sun was already down, and he decided to watch the sunset on the quad.
</p><p>
As he stared at the sun that kissed the whole campus, his phone vibrated. It's a message from a high school friend, Puimek. It's about a reunion of their batch for a week in a resort in Bangkok. He checked the dates, and it's after his commencement. Maybe it's time for him to go back and unwind before he entered med school. He already applied to med school before the winter quarter, and he got into Stanford Medical School. 
</p><p>
There is something in his heart that screams and longs for someone. It's funny that his heart screams for someone who never knows that he existed. Maybe this time, Mix isn't late yet. Hopefully. He might grab this chance to change all his what-ifs and should-haves. 
</p><p>
    <i>This time, he'll try again. </i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
        <b>It is his last chance. Whatever might be the outcome, he'll always look out and love him from afar. <b></b></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reaching this far.</p><p>Here's the beginning of From Afar.</p><p>1 of 5. </p><p>Love, @intoearthmix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The silence occurs in the room; tranquility rushes over. Sound of pen clicking and tons of paper to sign, Mix took a break from doing his role as senior class president. He went out of the student council room to buy something before he worked again. He needed to finish the reports this day to review his international baccalaureate exam or the ib exam and wrote another essays for college applications due next month.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Students who were practicing for another sports contest in Singapore for the following week, greeted him as he walked past them. His school is the top international school in Thailand, ranked as the highest passing score of international baccalaureate for five years. The academic and extracurricular focus on his school prepares its students for a more significant battle in life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The latter decided to drop by at a bubble tea shop near the school. The sun glimmered on his face as cotton candy clouds painted the sky.  He has less than an hour before his teacher checks his report, so he needs to unwind before endless revision might happen again. His co-officers were left to continue the tasks since they took a break earlier.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Entering the bubble tea shop, he was surprised since there were many people. Usually, this hour, only students working on a paper occupy the shop, but today it was odd to see many people. He immediately ordered his cheesecake and pearl milk tea. Mix decided to sit on the couch near the receiving area.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suddenly, one of the students shouted, “He’s not here. Someone messaged me while he was near the court.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>After that, like a bubble, the girls arrived here before him in this shop left already. Only three people were here. Mix just slips away from the chaos. “Kids these days.” he uttered. The lady called his name to get his order. Then, going back on his seat, he scrolled through his phone to chill. He was just casually laughing through a clip of his favorite k-drama.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Excuse me.” Someone said and sat beside him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes?” Mix replied without looking and continued scrolling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“May I borrow your phone? I left mine in my car. Please. It’s for an emergency.” The person pleaded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Okay, sure.” Mix stopped scrolling. He handed out his phone. Surprisingly, the other person bends down to level his height to him. Both of their faces were close. He stared into the others’ eyes. Mix gulped.The whole shop used a centralized aircon, but it felt too hot. Or maybe, the one who feels hot was no other than his flushed cheeks. His hands were shaking. He was screaming inside. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Earth Pirapat just borrowed his phone and talked to him. Damn.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wanted to yell so bad, but he remained calm. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Earth went back to him. He knelt so that they would have the same level - Mix was in awe. “Thank you. I will never forget your kindness.” Earth said as he handed the phone to Mix. Hands touched each other. Mix felt a tingling sensation, as well as his heart just bursted out of his ribcage.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No problem. You’re welcome.” Mix uttered as he kept his smile as if he’s not screaming inside.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your name?” Earth asked and smiled - a smile that would make his heart scream and fall for him over and over again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“My name’s-” Mix was about to say his name, but someone dragged Earth out of the shop. “Next time, Earth. Your fans are about to go here again if you don’t move faster. They’ll suffocate you again. Let’s go.” His friend lectured Earth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mix stared at him as he saw Earth walk out of the shop. A hesitant look and unsaid words long in his eyes, but Mix refused to look and understand it that way. He was so close since he was by his side already, yet he blew his chances - so close yet so far away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe, next time. The mix would formally introduce himself to Earth without any disturbances. Just the both of them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If only fate would allow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If not, then Mix would just admire him. But isn’t that what he’s been doing from the beginning? He's just one of his admirers who looks out for him from afar.</i>
</p><p>“Yes, that’s true. Isn’t that the paper Mix submitted?” A woman said from behind.</p><p>“It is. Mix got the highest mark for Neuro 116 midterms paper. As I’ve said, the one who got the highest mark should be exempted from the finals. I will use this in one of my lectures and the research I’m currently doing.” said Philip Zimbardo, Mix professor in Neuro 116. Phillip Zimbardo is a psychologist known for his famous Stanford Prison Experiment, which also became a movie and a massive topic in psychology.</p><p>“Psst. Mix.” Kath, my seatmate, called me out. I was just on the verge of falling asleep, and I keep on dreaming about my high school life. The one I had last night was when my long-time crush talked to me for the first time.</p><p>“What is it?” Mix replied as he faced her.</p><p>“You’re exempted in finals. He will also use your paper for lectures and his research.” She replied as she played his arms to congratulate him.</p><p>“For real?!” Mix said loudly but not as loud as for the whole lecture room to hear—just the two of them. Kath nodded continuously.</p><p>“Mr. Sahaphap Wongratch.” Professor Zimbardo called him out, which made Mix startled.</p><p>“Yes, professor?” He raised his hand so that the professor would see him in the midst around 250 people in this lecture room.</p><p>“Stay after this class. I need to talk to you about your paper.” Prof. Philip said as he continued to teach on another nerve-wracking and brain freeze lecture.</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” Mix calmly said. His mind couldn’t sink in what’s happening. If he's about to open up, out of his three subjects for the winter quarter, Neuro 116 is the one he’s anxious with since his professor has a high standard. Being a consistent honor student since freshman year with a 4.3 GPA out of 4.3 (A+, the highest), he couldn’t believe it. He hopes that he will continue being top of his game since he’s already on the finish line, two more quarters which are Spring and Summer, and he will graduate.</p><p>Time flew so fast, the lecture ended, and he was the one who left behind.</p><p>“Mix, I’m impressed by your midterms paper. Your other essays and works are also amazing. Too bad I wasn’t your prof from the previous years.” Professor Philip laughed as he arranged his things. Mix helped him too.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Philip. I was nervous about my grades and my work since you're a great professor with high standards, so I thought I was slacking on my major. " Mix opened up as he helped his professor going to his faculty.</p><p>"Don't worry about such a thing. You're doing great. You're part of the graduating class of 2021. Have you applied to medical school?" Professor asked as he was near the faculty room under the Stanford Neuroscience Building.</p><p>"Yes, Prof. I already applied and I got in." Mix answered with excitement.</p><p>"Wow. That's great. Will you stay in Stanford Medical School or other reputable med schools?" Professor Philip said as they both reached the faculty room.</p><p>"I applied in Stanford Medical School and I got in. So, I will stay here." Mix helped his professor place his belongings in the desk near the receiving area.</p><p>"Well, see you in med school. Maybe I would be your professor again." Professor Zimbardo bid his goodbye to Mix as he prepared for his next class.</p><p>"I would love to!" Mix lowkey shouted in the hallway as he walked out of the Wu-Tsai Neuroscience Institute Building.</p><p>He strolled, admiring the beauty of the building with glass built in each corner that reflects the ethereal sky. In fact, he would still be able to go here in this building any year of his medical school since he's planning to become a neurosurgeon. The said building is two interconnected buildings of Wu-Tsai Neuroscience Institute and ChEM-H (Chemistry, Engineering, and Medicine for Human Health). Both can be used by undergraduate and graduate schools under STEM majors.</p><p>Mix checked his phone and it's half-past six. He decided to go out for dinner outside the campus. He was about to walk faster until he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around and saw Boom running for his life as he tried to join me.</p><p>"Breathe, Boom. You can't just run like that. You could have just called me." Mix said handed out his water for Boom, which the other guy declined since he has his tumbler.</p><p>"Were you worried about me?" Boom winked at him as he slips into his tumbler.</p><p>"Of course, I am!" Mix said as he continued to walk. Completely unaware of how it would affect Boom's heart.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Mix faced him and saw Boom smiling. The smile that he always noticed. A heartwarming smile. </p><p>"What are you smiling at?" Mix snapped at him. He was worried because sometimes Boom would get sick from unexpected things, and if something drains him, it would be such a disaster. Tested and proven by Mix from junior year.</p><p>They spent all-nighter on a final project during the end week of a quarter. Boom said that he could do it since he tried it before but then right after he passed the project, he collapsed, which made Mix worried and anxious. Mix took care of him at the Stanford Hospital for two days.</p><p>You can't blame Mix for worrying that much since he experienced it.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Boom said as he tried to hold Mix's hand, stopping him from walking.  Mix looked at him, and he saw that look again.</p><p>"Don't try to act cute. It does not suit you." Mix raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Boom smiled as he knew that Mix has just forgiven him. They both walked towards the dinner restaurant.</p><p>"Wait, Boom!" Mix grabbed Boom's hand and dragged him into the park.</p><p>"Let's watch the sunset." Mix said with enthusiasm.  This isn't good for Boom's heart. He keeps on falling even more.</p><p>"Sure. Whatever you like." Boom smiled. They both stared at the sunset for long and talked about how their day went. </p><p>"The sky looks so beautiful." Mix uttered while staring in awe at the sky.</p><p>"Indeed." Boom said as he stared at Mix. He wasn't even referring to the sky. He was referring to /his/ sky. </p><p>Mix stared back and saw that Boom was staring. </p><p>"Take a picture. It will last longer." The small one said as they both stood up, walking to the restaurant. </p><p>"Mix, do you know the saying, good eyes will win, bad eyes lose?" Boom asked as they both waited for their order.</p><p>"Huh? Like aiming for the prize?" Mix replied honestly.</p><p>"It's an idiom. It means taking a risk, letting fate decide, or sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. there's no guarantee." Boom explained.</p><p>"Oh. Interesting." Mix arrange their dish that has been served.</p><p>"Are you you courting someone? " Mix asked as he stared into the other's eyes.</p><p>"You can say that, but I'm just waiting for the right time to tell my feelings to that person." Boom smiled and let out a sigh.</p><p>"Rooting for you!" Mix cheered him up, and then they started to eat. </p><p>An hour later, Boom dropped off Mix in his dorm and bid their goodbyes. Upon entering his dorm, he immediately went to his bed. Looking back on his day, it was a memorable one. He tries to bury the fact that it was his senior year. There was a pang of pain whenever he said that, so he cherish it as if it wasn't his senior year. To live in the moment.</p><p>His thought stopped as his phone rang. Mix looked in his phone, and the screen said 'Mom.' He picked it up, and he was greeted by his parents chilling on the couch.</p><p>"Hey, parents." Mix smiled and fixed his state.</p><p>"Mix, how are you?" He knew that his mom would once again bombard him with questions.</p><p>"I'm doing well, Mom." He answered.</p><p>Mix talked about how his day went, his paper in Neuro 116, and got exempted in finals that his professor in that subject is no other than Phillip Zimbardo and opened up about his med school plans. </p><p>"Parents, how about I visit Thailand before I go to med school?" Mix asked his parents.</p><p>"We would love to join you, but you know our jobs, Sahaphap. If you would like, we would travel to other states right after you visit Thailand." His dad suggested.</p><p>"Yes. Dad. I can't wait!" Mix couldn't contain his excitement, and his parents can see that through the screen.</p><p>"Aww. You're so precious. I am emotional right now, but I hope you know that you're still my baby." Mix's mom is emotional again.</p><p>"Mom, if Analise was there, she would call you out again." Mix laughs and tries to ease the situation by bringing up his sister to stop his mother being emotional. They talked for about two hours, and then Mix proceeded to study for his readings for his class tomorrow. He jammed to his favorite k-pop songs and k-drama osts; he also cleaned and organized his dorm. Right after that, he took a shower and got ready for bed since he has a 9 am class tomorrow.</p><p>He was scrolling on social media. Until he saw a picture of Earth with his colleagues, it looked like they were having fun. Mix examined the pic and noticed how his crush matured so much more than before.</p><p>Mix felt his heart beating so damn fast. His thoughts start to unleash another what-if. He shut his phone and stared at his ceiling.</p><p>
  <i>He wonders, what if he could have the courage to confess before, would it change anything?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wonders that if ever he would go back to Thailand, what are the chances of meeting him?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What are the chances of him ending up together? Or if he's asking too much, then what are the chances of him knowing his existence?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>He just wondered what it would be like to be loved by Earth Pirapat.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reaching this far.</p><p>2 of 5.</p><p>Love, @intoearthmix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>